Infected
by Kyla of the Desert
Summary: What is this disease that eats away at Meisters an makes them slaves to madness? Enter The Infection, and let it begin. SoMa Adventure/Horror M for violence, gore, and language. Rewrite of Diseased


**This is a rewrite of the original story, Diseased. Diseased was my first story on fanfiction, and while the plot had potential, it was poorly written. This takes place after the manga, also. So, here's the rewrite, chapter by chapter. Hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Soul Eater.**

Maka yawned, sure of what awoke her and certainly unsure of how stop the shrill ringing that now filled her room. The thud of a body in the next room surely meant that Soul was awake and now attempting to rid the apartment of the menace called a telephone.

"Soul!" Maka shouted, sitting up slowly. "Would you get that?"

"No!" Soul shouted back, groaning inwardly. Maka sighed and got up, stretching and sliding her feet into her slippers. She shuffled across the apartment and felt around for the phone.

"Hello?" She answered tiredly.

"Maka," Maka's professor, Stein, was on the other line, sounding breathy and choppy, for the connection was poor. "I need you and Soul to report to the Academy. There's been an emergency."

This caught Maka's attention. "Emergency…? What happened?" Maybe Stein had released one of his experiments and let it destroy the school? Or maybe Black*Star had picked the fight with the wrong teacher? Either way, Maka didn't see what type of emergency could possibly justify waking someone up at… Maka checked the clock… three in the morning.

"Spirit and I have made a discovery and Lord Death would like the members of the Spartoi present while he decides what to do… It's a council, of sorts. The other members have already arrived." Great. That meant that Maka and Soul were officially late. Maka especially hated being late.

Maka sighed, lowering the phone as she hung up. "Soul!" She called groggily. "Something happened…" She groaned and trudged towards the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water, struggling to remove the small cap.

"What is this?" She mumbled to herself, her shaking fingers fumbling. Suddenly, the cap was sliced clean off and the cap along with some of the bottle hit the floor. "Thanks…"

"No problem," Soul said behind her, yawning. "We got an assignment?"

"Yep," Maka sighed. "Stein wants us at the academy. Says there's an 'emergency'."

"He probably set a new race of zombies free, or something."

"Exactly," Maka agreed, strolling towards the closet. She pulled out Soul's black leather jacket and tossed it to him, fishing around in the closet. She revealed her torn up black cloak, frowning.

"Ha, ha, see!" Soul teased. "I _told _you not to keep wearing that thing! Look at it now!" Soul hunched over, a small smile on his face. "Heh…"

"Soul…" Maka said sweetly, reaching behind her back. She revealed a large, third edition, Webster's Dictionary.

He eyed the dictionary with extreme caution and backed away slowly. "DWMA, emergency… right…"

She reached back into the closet to reveal Soul's old jacket. "I guess I'll wear this…"

"Why?" Soul asked in horror. "You… you're the one that said, 'ew, Soul! That thing is probably infested with maggots! Throw it out!'" He said that last part with a high-pitched voice and Maka's face went red.

"Soul?"

"Yes…?"

"Shut up."

After changing, Maka and Soul made it to the front of the complex, Soul jingling the keys to his motorcycle. He started up the bike and sat, waiting for Maka. Once Maka was situated, the two sped off down the streets of Death City, approaching the giant structure of the DWMA, the city's main attraction, made even more popular ever since the Kishin was defeated.

Buildings flew by, coming and going as Soul accelerated, going even faster when the roads were clear. In the distance, Maka could see Black*Star hopping nimbly roof-to-roof, landing down next to the bike and keeping up easily. Tsubaki was in weapon mode and he had her draped across the back of his neck.

"What's up?" He asked, jogging along. "You got the message from Stein, too?"

"Yep," Soul said easily, not at all affected by the speeds the bike was reaching. Maka gripped onto the back of Soul's jacket, clenching her eyes shut when they hit a turn.

Black*Star began to overtake the bike and Soul hit the gas, speeding up to the steps of the academy.

The group of four made their way up the steps quickly, despite Soul's complaints. As they crossed the threshold of the Death room, the all muttered a soft prayer.

"Maka, Soul," Lord Death greeted nodding. "Tsubaki… Black*Star…." He said Black*Star's name with distaste.

"It's nice to see you too, Kid," Black*Star said, equally cold. Kid removed his mask to reveal his now perfectly symmetrical face. His amber eyes regarded his team-mates carefully. Soul went to stand dutifully beside Kid as a Death Scythe, and Kid looked towards the other side of the room.

"Spirit," He called. "Bring her out."

Maka's red haired father, Spirit, came staggering into the room, restraining a young girl, no bigger than Maka. Her screams bounced off the walls, causing everyone in the room to stand at attention, watching in fear.

As Spirit turned, the girl spun in his arms, her eyes wheeling.

"This is Sara," Kid said quietly. "She went on a mission to destroy a grouping of pre-kishins. Unfortunately, Sara came back like this – without her weapon partner and on the brink of madness."

The girl in Spirit's arms bucked wildly, shrieking. She twisted at an impossible angle, her spine cracking with the effort. Her eyes wheeled again, showing nothing but whites as her mouth opened in a grotesque smile. Her teeth cut through her own lip, foam forming at the corners of her lips.

"Hi!" She shrieked, the word sounding like a curse. She bucked in an attempt to free herself of Spirit's restraints. "Sara!"

Her pupils grew so that the green of her eyes were only a thin slip. Suddenly, she was flying towards Maka, her feet carrying her from Spirit's arms.

"Soul!" Maka shouted, holding her hands out for her scythe. But Soul wasn't fast enough, and Sara hit Maka head on. The two became a blur of bodies and as Kid, Black*Star, Spirit, and Soul rushed forward to save Maka, shrieks of madness filled the room.

Then, silence.

Soon, Maka's shrieks joined into the horrid melody.


End file.
